Douce Chaleur Givrée
by Myshun
Summary: L'Agent Barton venait de perdre ce qui l'avait fait tenir ces dernières années. Au bord du gouffre, n'ayant plus rien à perdre, il lève les yeux vers les étoiles. Il ne comprends pas mais laisse son cœur diriger. La Glace peut ressouder un cœur meurtrit, non ? Rated T pour mention de torture et viol pendant les soins, passage non détaillé. Loki/Clint et un peu de Bruce/Heimdall


**C'eeeest MOOOOIIII !**

 **Bonjour ! ça fait un bail ! Je suis contente d'enfin avoir le courage de poster cet OS qui est aussi vieux voir plus que le second chapitre de New Life.**

 **Suite potentiel, comme d'hab', pour certains vous commencez à me connaître.**

 **Disclaimer :** Les Marvel's ne m'appartiennent pas tout comme les personnages mais cette histoire est mon bébé pour compenser !

 **L'image** vient de Danoof14th sur DeviantArt, site que beaucoup doivent connaître.

 **Comme pour** _"Qui es-tu ?"_ **Frigg = Frigga. De toute façon je ne mets presque jamais le "a" mais bon je préviens :)**

* * *

 **Bonne lecture à vous et on se retrouve à la fin !**

* * *

 **Douce chaleur givrée.**

Il contempla sa maison une dernière fois, tenant l'instance de divorce dans ses mains. Les flammes crépitaient en dansant toujours plus haut vers le ciel crépusculaire. L'attaque de Doom était concentrée sur les proches des Avengers. Mademoiselle Pots avait l'habitude ainsi que Coulson, l'une ayant Stark pour patron et l'autre un membre haut gradé de SHIELD ressuscité grâce à l'acharnement de Fury. Les semblables de Thor étaient bien trop loin, Bruce n'avait personne tout comme Natasha. Quoi que cette dernière était proche de sa famille. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle Doom s'était acharné sur ses enfants et sa femme ? Celle-ci avait déjà du mal avec le troisième qui était en route et ses absences répétitives. Mais la sécurité de ses enfants avait été mit en péril et tout leurs rêves s'étaient brisés.

Elle était partit sans lui adresser un regard, tirant les enfants en pyjama, les cheveux mouillés par leur douches récente. Une fois dans la voiture elle lui a simplement tendu les documents légèrement roussis par les flammes et tâchés de terre. Elle avait signé. Ses seuls mots furent « Fais vite. Ne complique pas plus les choses qu'elles ne le sont déjà. ».

Les voitures sont parties, emportant sa famille. Ses amis sont partis à sa demande. Maintenant, il était tombé à genoux devant l'amas de bois brûlé, les larmes brûlant ses yeux et rougissant ses joues. Les papiers froissés dans sa main. Tous signés par un stylo noir qui gisait au sol en morceau comme le cœur de l'archer dont la main dégoulinait d'encre noire.

Les sanglots ne cessèrent pas avant que sa tête tourne violemment et qu'il prenne enfin conscience de ses maux de têtes violents. Il s'allongea sur le dos et regarda les étoiles, se perdant dans leur lueur aussi froide que rassurante de par leur simple présence.

Elle était partit avec ses enfants. Ses trésors. Mais c'était Doom qui avait attaqué. Il lui avait prit les siens. Lui et tous les méchants sur Terre comme ailleurs. Il se releva pour ramasser son arc et il l'effleura pensivement. Il leva une dernière fois les yeux vers les étoiles et prit sa décision. L'arc et le carquois en place, les papiers du divorce enveloppés et protégés dans son uniforme il se tint droit. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

\- _J'ignore si cela marche pour nous mais… Heimdall ? Je souhaite aller sur Jotunheim. Pouvez-vous m'y conduire ? Je ne veux que des réponses à mes que…_

Avant de finir sa phrase le Bifrost l'engloutit et il se laissa porter. C'était inhabituel et sans passer par Asgard le trajet fut très désagréable mais comme c'était son premier voyage il n'en sut rien. L'arrivée, ou plutôt la chute, fut rude. Un glacier saupoudré de neige l'accueillit ainsi qu'un froid plus glacial que lors de sa mission en Sibérie. Une épaisse fourrure recouvrait ses épaules et un regard vers les étoiles il murmura un remerciement au Gardien avant de s'avancer.

Les alentours étaient vides de vie, vides de lumière. Jetant un regard à nouveau vers le ciel il remarqua qu'il était rare de percevoir les étoiles sous les épais nuages noirs qui restaient là, immobiles. L'agent Barton ne comptait pas le temps qui s'écoulait alors qu'il marchait tout droit, sans savoir où aller exactement. La fourrure était utile certes mais pas si géniale au bout d'un moment où elle commença à s'humidifier, l'eau se cristallisant aussitôt. C'est grelottant que Clint s'abrita dans un abri de glace. Cela lui évitait la neige et le vent, c'était déjà ça. Une fois à l'intérieur, sans hésitation il retira la fourrure en serrant les dents et retira le plus de glace et de neige possible dans un coin. Il ignorait où il était et le peuple qui y vivait alors si jamais il époussetait son manteau dans la salle du trône autant que se soit sur le pas de la porte et dans un coin et non en plein milieu.

Une fois fait il se fit quelques étirements pour vérifier que tous les membres étaient actifs avant de sortir son arc et de vérifier son état. Il y passa un long moment sans s'en apercevoir. Ainsi il ne vit ni n'entendit les géants cachés dans la salle bouger pour mieux l'observer. Jamais ils n'avaient vu un être aussi petit et fragile. Même les Asgardiens étaient moins frileux. Pourtant il tenait bon et savait comment survivre dans une condition aussi désespérée et sans moyens.

Son arc attira l'attention des guerriers qui se tinrent prêt à l'embrocher au moindre mouvement suspect. L'étranger se releva et enfila grossièrement le gros manteau sur ses épaules le protégeant un minimum. Ils le virent observer respectueusement la salle qui se dressait autour de lui. Son regard s'accrocha sur le trône mais il n'y prêta pas plus d'attention. Il regarda les sculptures de glaces, les gravures et dessins qui avaient résisté à la guerre contre Odin. Du bout des doigts il en suivit certaines avec un respect qui intrigua les Jotuns cachés.

\- _Lorsque vous aurez finit de m'étudier, peut-être pourriez-vous m'apprendre ce que ces gravures représentaient ?_

La question soudaine de l'archer surprit tout le peuple qui se posa de multiples questions à toutes vitesses. Ils étaient certains d'avoir été bien silencieux pourtant ! Aucun de s'était montré… comment avait-il fait ? Et qui était-il ? Que faisait-il ici à mourir de froid ?

\- _Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je souhaite simplement apprendre._

 _\- Et que veux-tu apprendre étranger,_ demanda un membre du Conseil Jotun sans se montrer.

Clint tourna vivement la tête vers la gauche et observa longuement l'endroit d'où venait la voix légèrement rocailleuse. Une personne âgée sans doute et donc importante et respectée par son peuple s'il ne se trompait pas. Il devait faire attention. Sans quitter l'endroit des yeux il ne fit que quelques pas en avant puis s'arrêta au plein centre de la salle.

\- _J'ignore vos us et coutumes, aussi je n'aimerais pas dire ou faire quelque chose d'offensant,_ annonça Barton avec une gêne bien visible qui fit sourire les plus anciens.

\- _Parlez enfant_ , répondit simplement la même voix.

\- _Euh… parmi les miens je suis adulte_ , hésita Clint en se retenant de se balancer sur ses pieds tout en les contemplant.

\- _Oh ! Excusez-moi. Vous êtes si petit,_ s'amusa le Conseiller sous les yeux écarquillés de son peuple.

\- _N'est-ce pas vous plutôt qui êtes trop grand_ , grommela Barton sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- _Les Jotuns sont également appelés Géants des Glaces_ , ricana La voix.

\- _Vous voyez ! C'est vous qui êtes trop grand !_

 _\- A votre échelle._

 _\- Ainsi qu'à celle de Loki_ , glissa Barton en sentant la conversation tourner en rond.

- _Ainsi vous connaissez le régicide._

La voix était différente et venait de la droite de Barton qui se tourna vivement pour voir un homme, un très grand homme bleu s'asseoir sur le trône de glace. Ses yeux rouges brillaient de colère mais aussi de douleur. Clint avait mis sur la main de l'un des frères de Loki. Parfait. Il devait faire vite.

 _\- Pouvez-vous m'aider ?_

 _\- Pourquoi aiderions-nous un ami de ce monstre ?_

 _\- Parce qu'il est votre frère,_ rétorqua simplement Clint avant de poursuivre. _Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup non plus. J'avoue avoir tenté de le tuer plus d'une fois et presque réussi une fois. J'ai participé à sa capture sur Midgard mais depuis Thor n'est pas revenu et nous ne savons rien de ce qui est advenu de lui._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien me faire ?_

 _\- Rien. Mais suite à certains évènements j'ai repensé au mythe de Loki. Jeune Jotun abandonné par les siens dans un temple, sauvé par Odin. Loki devint rapidement la victime de moqueries de plus en plus violentes et vicieuses. Les punitions pleuvaient sans raisons particulières, montré du doigt… de là vient son mal être._

 _\- Qu'essayez-vous de faire ? Je n'ai que faire de ses tourments ! Il a tué mon père !_

 _\- Et le sien en voulant se faire accepter aux yeux de celui qui l'a élevé. Encore un échec. Encore une punition. Torturé par les Chitauris il est venu sur notre planète pour la conquérir mais nous l'avons arrêté. Mais dites-moi Roi Jotun, qu'elle est la couleur des yeux de Loki sous forme Asgardienne ?_

 _\- Vert. Tout le monde sait ça !_

 _\- Alors pourquoi Thor et Odin n'ont pas remarqué ses yeux aussi bleus que le Tesseract ?_

 _\- Ces personnes sont manipulés par la relique,_ intervint le vieillard d'un peu plus tôt le front plissé sous l'inquiétude. _Mais vous le savez n'est-ce pas ? Puis-je demander comment ?_

 _\- Loki m'a… manipulé avec son sceptre gorgé d'énergie du Tesseract. J'ai tué les miens pour lui obéir mais j'ai aussi écouté. Je n'apprécie pas Loki. Mais tout comme moi quelqu'un lui a arraché femme et enfants. Mais lui, il les sait torturés ou morts. Il ne les a pas vus grandir. Son premier né sert de monture à Odin_ , s'insurgea Barton avec colère.

L'archer s'immobilisa dans son élan de colère quand un cri de colère et de rage se fit entendre derrière lui. Le peuple Jotun grondait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais à ce moment précis il espérait que ce n'était pas après lui toute cette haine où il le sentait très mais alors vraiment très mal pour lui !

Un homme s'avança avec difficulté et Barton écarquilla les yeux en voyant son ventre rond comme une montgolfière ! Il y eut des ricanements amusés quand à la réaction de l'humain et un autre géant finit par rejoindre le premier. Clint comprit rapidement qu'il était le père. Le Jotun demanda à entendre l'histoire de Loki et de ses enfants. Alors Clint, le regardant droit dans les yeux, raconta.

Les minutes, les heures défilèrent les unes après les autres sans que l'humain ne cesse de parler, ses yeux plongés dans ceux du futur papa… ou serait-ce maman ? Peu importe ! Le reste du peuple les avait rejoints et s'était installé confortablement pour écouter l'histoire de ce Loki qu'ils ne connaissaient pas plus que lui ne les connaissaient.

Clint repéra rapidement que l'homme était le seul portant un enfant. Tous les autres couples, peu importait leur âge, n'en avait pas. L'homme pleurait et serrait son ventre rond dans ses bras. Peu à peu il se blottit contre son compagnon qui était tendu à l'extrême. Plus l'histoire continuait, plus le couple se serrait l'un contre l'autre comme voulant se fondre l'un dans l'autre. Puis n'en pouvant plus, le père relâcha la pression et s'enferma avec son époux et son enfant dans un cocon de glace. Cependant, mal gré la protection tous purent voir le porteur pleurer et supplier pour le Jotun, pour les enfants… Supplier pour que le supplice cesse. Barton en eut les larmes aux yeux. Il avait cru avoir compris la douleur de Loki en perdant sa famille, mais maintenant il savait qu'il en était bien loin.

Il termina l'histoire et se tut, baissant la tête. Une main se posa brièvement sur son épaule pour attirer son attention et il fit face au vieux Conseiller.

\- _Perdre un enfant pour un Jotun est traumatisant et très violent. Certains se suicident après cela. Mais ce dont vous nous avez parlé est bien pire. Le viol chez les Jotuns n'existe pas car il serait mal vécu autant pour la victime que par celui qui le commet. La douleur est bien trop intense. De plus nous sommes hermaphrodites et cela demande, même à des natifs, un certain apprentissage et temps d'adaptation durant lequel nous l'accompagnons. Certains cela ne prend que quelques heures, d'autres des années jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent leur moitié. Mais jamais autant que ce que Loki a enduré, et jamais seul. Nous n'éduquons pas par la violence mais nous expliquons ce qui est bon ou mauvais, ce qui peut ou non être faits. Frapper un enfant n'a jamais été et ne sera jamais une bonne méthode pour l'éduquer._

 _\- Je pensais l'avoir compris mais…_

 _\- Chaque race à ses spécificités que les autres ne comprendront sans doute jamais totalement. Nous avons notre empathie et hyper sensibilité exacerbée. Nous ressentons comme personne d'autres. Les Asgardiens sont profondément stupide et les Midgardiens… et bien disons que votre petite taille physique n'a pas d'influence sur celle de votre cœur._

 _\- Je ne comprends pas. Je hais Loki._

 _\- Oui… c'est pour cela que vous êtes à Jotunheim, à braver les prémices d'une tempête de neige qui au plus chaud fera -80 degrés, parlant de lui pour que nous le comprenions mieux_ , s'amusa le vieil homme. _Vous ne savez pas ce que vous faites réellement ici, mais votre cœur lui, le sait. Vous tenez à Loki._

 _\- Je le déteste !_

 _\- C'est toujours mieux que de l'indifférence pur et simple, non ?_

La réplique moucha l'archer qui se contenta d'imiter parfaitement un poisson hors de l'eau. Le Jotun ayant siégé sur le trône se présenta comme Byleist, frère cadet de Loki. Un sorcier Jotun couvrit le corps de l'agent de givre et la chaleur remonta de plusieurs degrés pour son plus grand plaisir. Byleist le mena jusqu'à sa chambre d'ami pour qu'il se repose. Le lendemain ils parleront de ce qu'ils feront pour le Prince Loki. Sans réellement comprendre pourquoi, Clint s'endormit avec un sourire ravis.

A son réveil il eut droit à du poisson et quelques fruits. Deux gardes l'attendaient devant ses appartements pour le mener à leur Roi dès son réveil. Quand il entra on lui annonça qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour lui. Un petit individu attira son attention et d'un coup d'œil il reconnu Bruce Banner en jean et chemise. Celui-ci parlait anatomie Jotun et Midgardienne avec quelques soigneurs et… attendez ! Jean et chemise ?!

\- _Bruce !_

 _\- Agent Barton_ , sourit l'humain.

\- _Comment faites-vous ? Je me les pèle à mort ici avec mes fourrures et le sort de givre et vous vous êtes en jean et chemise_ , s'exclama l'archer avec une pointe d'envie.

\- _Avantage d'avoir un alter ego tout vert ?_

 _\- Vous me posez la question ? Sérieusement ?_

 _\- Non. je voulais voir votre réaction_ , s'amusa le docteur. _Vous semblez en pleine forme._

 _\- Pourquoi pas ?_

 _\- Votre divorce, vos enfant et votre future ex-femme ont frôlés la mort, vous avez mystérieusement disparu avec la marque du Bifrost à où vous vous teniez à notre départ… je continu la liste ?_

 _\- Non ça ira. Et pourquoi vous êtes là ?_

 _\- Tony a perdu à la courte paille._

 _\- Quoi ?!_

 _\- Nous étions certains que vous êtes partis de votre plein gré et pour une raison particulière. Alors on a tiré à la courte paille. Le gagnant part et le perdant doit se débrouiller avec Fury._

 _\- C'est plutôt Fury qui va devoir se débrouiller avec Stark_ , grimaça Barton sans pour autant pouvoir masquer un sourire amusé.

\- _Ne m'en parlez pas ! Au final j'ai appelé Heimdall et suite à une conversation il m'a amené ici. Il accepte de nous mener à Odin quand nous serons prêts._

L'archer se tourna vers Byleist et son frère Helblindi pour parler du plan concernant Loki pendant que Banner écoutait d'une oreille et parlait médecine avec les Jotuns guérisseurs en parallèle. La réunion dura des heures entières mais à chaque point l'acceptation de sa nature pour Loki était primordiale.

Quand ils furent prêts à partir pour Asgard Byleist tendit un bijou Jotun à Clint. Un métal inconnu semblable à la glace de Jotunheim qui brillait comme les étoiles sous la lumière de la lune. Une chaine simple où pendait le symbole de la royauté Jotun. Ainsi Clint était reconnu comme ami du peuple Jotun mais surtout ami de la famille royale. Dans une autre boîte glacée était scellée une fine couronne du même métal, identique à celle des deux frères sauf la pierre bleu au centre. Contrairement à la croyance ce n'était pas le signe d'héritier au trône mais celui de Gardien de Jotunheim. Loki y était destiné après tout. Odin n'avait fait qu'interrompre la cérémonie avec sa guerre et en volant l'enfant. La pierre était un morceau de la Cassette de l'Hiver, elle délivrerait son porteur de toutes ses chaînes et apaiserait son esprit. En gros plus de sorts venant du Tesseract, bien moins de folie et plus aucune emprise Asgardienne. Clint s'en saisit avec joie et l'a mit dans la valise de Tony côté « secret » et non côté « civil » qui ne contenait que des vêtements.

Il n'y eut aucun adieu. Que des « au revoir » et « à plus tard ». Le couple s'avança pour remercier l'archer pour avoir accepter de parler de Loki, mettant de côté sa haine pour lui. Si l'accouchement de l'enfant se passait bien, ils l'appelleront Clint. L'annonce ému l'archer tant et si bien qu'il ne sut que répondre. Un simple sourire fut suffisant alors que le Bifrost leur tombait dessus.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Il s'écrasa à nouveau au sol alors que Bruce se réceptionna plutôt bien mais Clint vit la main du Gardien se retirer du dos de son ami et collègue. Alors comme ça il aidait Bruce mais pas lui, hein ? L'espion ne laissa rien paraître mais son regard croisa celui du Gardien et il jura avoir vu les joues du grand black s'assombrirent. Il retint un ricanement mais une fois le docteur le dos tourné il fit un clin d'œil au Gardien qui haussa un sourcil qui ne trompa pas pour autant l'espion qui suivit son ami sur le pont en direction du palais.

 _\- Tu as beau dire mais Tony détint sur toi._

 _\- Quoi ?!_

 _\- Ne fais pas l'innocent Clint. J'ai sentis ton petit échange avec Heimdall._

 _\- Pas ma faute s'il fait du gringue à mon ami_ , grommela Clint en accélérant le pas.

 _\- QUOI ?!_

 _\- Quoi quoi ? Tu croyais quoi ?_

 _\- Eh bien…_

 _\- Non ! Finalement je ne veux pas savoir. Mais merde ! Comment tu peux croire que lui et moi… eurk !_

 _\- L'homosexualité te dégoute tant que ça ?_

 _\- Pas le moins du monde. Mais jamais je ne finirais avec ce type._

 _\- Pourquoi pas ? Il est gentil._

 _\- Oui. Et alors que je me casse violemment la figure, il te rattrape. Tu vois pourquoi il n'y aura rien maintenant_ , ricana Clint en voyant le docteur rougir brusquement.

 _\- Euh… bien… si-si tu veux, je ne le fréquenterais pas. Je ne…_

 _\- Oh non ! Vas-y. Il ne m'intéresse pas. Tu as la voie libre !_

 _\- Quoi ? Non mais il ne m'intéresse pas non plus_ , bredouilla Bruce encore plus rouge.

 _\- Pour ça que tu acceptais de ne pas le fréquenter pour ne pas me blesser ?_

 _\- Hein ? Ah euh… je voulais dire que…_

 _\- Cherche pas Bruce. Tout va bien, respire. Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça. Tu vis ta vie. Et je suis heureux que tu puisses trouver quelqu'un pour toi qui te rendras heureux._

 _\- M-merci._

 _\- Mais tu devrais faire gaffe à Tony._

 _\- Oh merde !_

Bruce blanchit alors que Clint riait en s'appuyant sur son ami qui grommelait. Clint sentait bien le regard du Gardien sur eux et fut content de son coup. Le Doc' allait être courtisé ! Il se jura de tout faire pour tenir Tony en laisse. Non pas qu'il serait plus désagréable que d'habitude mais personne ne le connaissait en situation de partager quelqu'un. D'autant plus que Bruce était l'être humain le plus proche de lui. Son meilleur ami, voir son grand frère et Tony risquait de mal vivre la séparation quand son frère se révèlera amoureux. Oui, il devra préparer le terrain, et le plus tôt sera le mieux !

Après de longues heures de marche ils atteignirent enfin la salle du trône où Odin les attendait avec Frigg et Thor qui fut surprit de leur venu mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Le regard calculateur d'Odin pour Bruce dérangea Clint et le docteur eut du mal à tenir Hulk en place. L'effort était considérable et lui demandait beaucoup.

 _\- Veuillez cesser de titiller mon alter ego Roi Odin_ , souffla Bruce à bout de souffle.

 _\- Veuillez vous agenouiller devant votre Roi et je verrais si je consens à votre requête,_ rétorqua le Roi hautain faisant sourire plusieurs guerriers présents pour se moquer des piètres mortels.

 _\- Vous n'êtes pas mon Roi, Odin,_ gronda la voix de Hulk à travers Bruce dont les yeux s'emplissaient de vert.

 _\- Je suis Père de Toute Chose ! Roi d'Asgard_ , vociféra Odin en se levant de son trône.

 _\- Roi d'Asgard non de Midgard_ , souffla Bruce cette fois bien qu'exténué.

 _\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous devriez reconsidérer la chose Roi Odin_ , intervint Clint avec inquiétude, l'arc et flèche prêt à être utilisé.

 _\- Un roi ne revient pas sur sa parole ! Que peut bien faire un pauvre mortel ?_

 _\- Piètre Dieu._

Le grognement rauque alarma aussitôt Clint qui tira une flèche grappin pour se percher dans l'un des lustres en or alors que Hulk apparaissait sous les yeux effarés des personnes de la Cour et des guerriers. L'un de ces derniers particulièrement moqueur envers Bruce servit de massue sur ses camarades. Clint, assit contre le lustre regardait son ami se défouler sur les gens qui les avaient moqués avant de se tourner vers le roi et lui signaler que Hulk avait un petit souci de contrôle avec ses jouets.

Le roi blanchit en voyant ses gardes et ses puissants guerriers réduits à l'état de masses agonisantes. Hulk passa devant Sif, Hogun, Fandral et Volstagg. Ils ne bronchèrent pas le moins du monde. Thor leur avait parlé de son ami vert, médecin calme et timide se transformant en bête incontrôlable et surpuissante, capable de faire traverser à Thor des bâtiments d'un simple coup de poing. Ils avaient également reconnu l'assassin qui avait été possédé par la magie du Tesseract et qui semblait parfaitement calme, patientant le temps que son ami se reprenne.

Odin se leva et s'avança en insultant Hulk. Ce dernier n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase pour l'éjecter d'un revers de la main. Le Roi rencontra le mur avec violence sous le regard indifférent de Hulk qui grogna un « Piètre Roi » avec un reniflement de dédain. Il s'avança vers Thor et le toisa un moment avant de l'attraper et de le jeter par-dessus son épaule comme s'il n'était rien. Hulk n'aimait pas ce qu'il avait entendu sur la punition de Loki. Thor n'avait rien fait.

Face à la bête se dressait Frigg. Fière et droite elle ne lâcha pas le regard de la créature qui se dressait face à elle. Hulk l'observa longuement avant de lever la main et d'un doigt il pointa le cœur de la femme.

 _\- Gentille Dame_.

Hulk se laissa tomber sur son postérieur face à la reine et lui sourit comme un enfant.

\- _Gentille Dame_ , répéta-t-il.

 _\- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?_

 _\- Gardes et guerriers méchants. Ils rient de Bruce. Bruce gentil._

 _\- Bruce ?_

 _\- Bruce garde moi._

 _\- Qui est Bruce ?_

\- _Bruce est la partie humaine et Hulk la partie Destructrice_ , expliqua Clint en descendant de son perchoir. _Il ne craint pas les armes humaines, ni le marteau de Thor, ni celles utilisés par les Chitauris. Un jour Bruce nous a dit qu'il avait voulu mettre fin à ses jours en se tirant une balle dans la gorge. Avec nos armes il se serait troué la gorge et la partie basse du crâne et mort quasi instantanément. Seulement quand il a tiré, Hulk a recraché la balle. Tony a émit l'hypothèse que Hulk est là pour protéger Bruce. Mais il a encore du mal avec ça. Bruce ne peut aimer avant Hulk. La dernière fois à été un véritable désastre alors il n'essai plus._

 _\- Je vois_ , répondit simplement la reine avant de se tourner vers Hulk à nouveau. _Pourquoi t'en prendre à mon fils Thor ?_

 _\- Thor méchant._

 _\- Pardon ?_

 _\- Ils ont eu quelques différents._

 _\- Et mon époux ?_

 _\- Odin piètre roi. Piètre père. Piètre Dieu. Odin mauvais._

 _\- Peut-on revoir Bruce ?_

 _\- Non_ , gronda Hulk soudainement méfiant envers Frigg.

\- _Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Danger ici. Bruce à l'abri, Hulk protéger._

 _\- Ce n'est pas une solution_ , tenta à nouveau Frigg.

\- _Non !_

 _\- Je vois_ , soupira la souveraine.

Elle se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et contempla l'état pitoyable de la salle du trône à cause d'un unique « mortel » comme les qualifiait souvent Odin. Celui-ci toujours inconscient, autant que son fils. Elle devait donc gouverner pendant ce temps. Mais elle ne pouvait entendre la requête des humains si ce Hulk persistait à garder le contrôle. Elle ne savait que faire quand les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau sur une personne surprenante.

Heimdall s'inclina devant elle mais d'un mouvement elle le fit se relever. Alors qu'elle allait lui demander la raison de sa venue elle vit le Gardien se détourner d'elle pour parler doucement avec Hulk. Celui-ci grognait quelque peu et ses chuchotis forts peu discrets firent sourirent la reine qui laissa faire.

Soudain, Heimdall se redressa et retira sa cape alors que Bruce réapparaissait dans ses vêtements en lambeaux. Le Gardien le recouvrit rapidement et la reine était certaine que ce n'était pas par soucis pour elle qu'il agissait ainsi. Elle vit le médecin s'agripper à la cape tout en rougissant de honte face à sa tenu autant que face aux dégâts causés par Hulk. Il bredouilla des excuses en baissant la tête, honteux. Heimdall lui releva le menton en lui glissant quelques mots avant de l'aider à se relever étant affaiblit par la transformation.

Clint demanda à s'entretenir avec Loki en tête à tête sans personne d'autre que Bruce. La reine fut surprise, connaissant le passif entre les deux. Ses doutes s'effacèrent en voyant un médaillon briller cacher par l'uniforme de l'assassin. Elle les conduisit elle-même à la cellule de son fils.

Loki était assis, contemplant un mur vide, le bâillon toujours en place. Sans même en savoir plus les deux humains se doutèrent que ce qu'il cachait était affreux. Heimdall, qui les avait suivit, signala que Odin se réveillait avec l'aide de Thor. A l'entente de ces noms le regard vert vide se tourna vers eux. Une étincelle brilla brièvement dans les yeux de Loki à la vue de Clint avant de disparaître à nouveau. La reine ouvrit le champ de force et Clint entra avec la valise de Tony.

Loki suivait attentivement le moindre de ces gestes. Que faisait Clint ici ? Venait-il s'amuser avec son corps lui aussi ? Venait-il le torturer encore plus ? Pourtant la simple demande de retirer l'illusion sur lui sonnait comme une supplique. Il en ignora la raison mais il obéit. Il entendit le hoquet de stupeur de sa mère, le haut le cœur de l'étrange docteur et vit Heimdall resserrer son emprise sur son épée. Pourtant la réaction de Clint fut la plus surprenante. Il s'était agenouillé à ses pieds ensanglantés et prit avec douceur ce qu'il restait de ses mains délicates et, plongeant son regard dans le sien, il s'excusa. C'était tout simple mais tellement doux et gentil que le dieu ne put retenir ses larmes qui brûlèrent un peu plus ses plaies.

Clint sourit faiblement au dieu face à lui avant de se tourner vers la valise de Tony. Il l'ouvrit côté secret et découvrit une panoplie d'onguent, de pansements, d'ustensiles divers pour soigner Loki. L'abruti avait du lire la totalité de la mythologie nordique et trouvé un moyen de contrer chaque chose et de tout réunir dans une valise de cabine.

\- _Bien on va faire les choses simplement pour commencer. Pour dire oui tu clignes une fois des yeux, pour dire non tu clignes deux fois. D'accord ?_

Un clignement.

 _\- Super ! As-tu des endroits où ils ont implanté des objets d'une manière ou d'une autre ?_

Un clignement.

\- _Est-ce sur ton visage ? Y en a-t-il ailleurs ?_

Un clignement, une pause puis deux clignements. L'archer soupira de soulagement.

\- _As-tu… t'ont-ils vio… t'ont-ils… as-tu été v-violé ?_

Les yeux de Loki s'embuèrent alors qu'il cligna une fois des yeux. Clint se releva et lui embrassa le front tout en lui parlant doucement pour le rassurer. Une fois les choses plus calmes, il posa l'avant dernière question.

\- _Es-tu enceint ?_

Un clignement… puis un deuxième. Le soulagement fut général.

La reine était depuis longtemps tombée au sol les larmes aux yeux alors que sur les escaliers, un peu plus à l'écart, Heimdall parlait doucement à Bruce pour l'aider à garder un semblant de contrôle sur Hulk… tout comme pour assouvir sa soif de connaissance sur ce petit bout d'humain qui ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il avait aimé l'observer de loin, il adorait l'avoir à ses côtés et voir son reflet dans les yeux doux du médecin.

\- _Pour finir… pour le moment, y a-t-il un mécanisme piégé dans ton bâillon qui pourrait te blesser si on te le retire ?_

Deux clignements. Parfait ! Barton inspira un bon coup et retira le bâillon. Une fois celui-ci enlevé l'assassin recula brusquement et tourna le dos à Loki pour régurgiter tout ce que son estomac contenait et même plus encore.

Loki attendait sans bouger, lèvres cousues grossièrement et quelques plaies infectées minimisés par la magie. Bruce comprit que son ami ne pourrait plus bouger pour un moment, refusant même de regarder Loki tant cela le rendait malade.

Calmement Bruce expliqua à Loki comment il allait procéder pour couper puis retirer les fils, se demandant les ciseaux en adamantium suffiraient pour couper les fils. Heureusement pour eux c'était le cas. Au moment de commencer Clint se releva pour se trainer aux pieds de Loki et passer doucement un bras autour de sa taille. Même s'il ne regardait que le mur dos à Loki, il était là et le soutenait. Ce simple geste ramena les larmes aux yeux de Loki.

L'opération sans anesthésie fut longue et extrêmement douloureuse. Pourtant personne n'arrêta ni n'interrompit le médecin en plein travaille. Pas même Thor et Odin accompagné d'une vingtaines de gardes, Sif, Hogun, Volstagg et Fandral. Tous regardaient religieusement Bruce couper un fil au plus prêt pour qu'il y en ait moins à traverser la chair douloureuse et infectée des lèvres partiellement cicatrisées. Loki pleurait en silence et immobile. Les mains aussi abîmées que tout son corps serrant plus ou moins le bras qu'il sentait trembler pour lui autour de sa taille. Clint s'empêchait de bouger au mieux mais jamais il n'avait autant pleuré. Les larmes coulaient sans arrêt, il ne voyait même plus son environnement, entièrement concentré sur Loki et veillant à lui apporter autant de soutient que possible sans déclencher les douleurs ailleurs sur son corps.

Une fois chaque fil enlevé Banner se permit de souffler un grand coup avant de s'attaquer aux soins des plaies immédiatement. Cela prit des heures supplémentaires. Mais une fois fait Bruce tandis un grand gobelet en carton couvert avec une paille.

\- _Cadeau de Tony. C'est sucré. Même si ce n'est pas diététique il y en a d'autre pour les multiples carences dont je suis certain que vous souffrez sans même avoir besoin d'analyses sanguines. Pour le moment cela fera l'affaire pour vous donner un peu d'énergie. C'est un Milkshake à la fraise._

Clint sourit en entendant l'explication. C'est Tony, pour lui le monde se soignerait à coup de milkshake, café et pizzas. A la surprise de Loki, l'archer attrapa le gobelet et glissa la paille entre ses lèvres avec douceur. Le gémissement de bonheur à la première gorgée en dit long sur son alimentation et le Docteur Banner fusilla du regard tous les gardes présents ainsi que le roi et son fils. Heimdall eut un sourire amusé parfaitement masqué devant l'autorité impressionnante du médecin bien que celui-ci n'en ai pas conscience.

Odin plaça de nombreux gardes pour empêcher la fuite de Loki et remercia le Gardien pour les avoir surveillé pendant son absence. Heimdall ne démentit pas sans pour autant approuver les dires du Roi. Celui-ci lui offrait une excuse pour ne pas passer pour un traitre, il n'allait pas cracher dessus. Odin ordonna qu'aucune hospitalité ne soit offerte aux deux mortels ainsi qu'à Loki jusqu'à la fin des soins de celui-ci. Il était fier de son coup jusqu'à ce que les deux humains sortent deux grosses salades composées préparés par Steve qu'ils engloutirent avec enthousiasme. Pour un peu le roi se serait mit à la salade rien que pour y goûter.

Les autres soins furent tout aussi longs et complexes de par leur ancienneté, parfois les infections et leur profondeur. Quand Loki fut entièrement soigné, désinfecté, pansé et la douleur refluant doucement Bruce se prépara à la dernière étape. Pour cela il murmura simplement à l'oreille de Loki pour rester dans le secret, la cellule n'étant pas insonorisée.

 _\- Vous avez été abusé, Loki. Puis-je vous examiner ? Cela ne sera pas long et normalement indolore. Il est important que je m'assure que tout aille bien._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Certains viols conduisent à une infertilité. Même si ce n'est pas la première fois ou le premier rapport_ , expliqua doucement Bruce.

\- _Clint ?_

 _\- Il est là mais comme c'est un examen relativement intime je voulais vous en faire part avant._

 _\- Clint._

 _\- Très bien. Allongez-vous je l'appelle et on va cacher le lieu aux autres._

Loki regarda, toujours avec surprise et reconnaissance, le docteur tirer deux grandes étagères entre lui et l'extérieur. L'écart entre deux était relié par un long drap blanc tâché de sang, témoin des supplices du prince.

Loki ignorait pourquoi son besoin d'avoir Barton à ses côtés mais depuis l'incident avec le Tesseract il avait beaucoup pensé à lui. Puis le voir ici, s'occuper de lui le réconfortait et le rassurait. Il se plaisait à se croire important pour l'archer, non sans garder pied avec la réalité. Parce qu'après tout, il avait fait du mal à l'archer en le possédant avec son sceptre. Le dieu soupira de fatalité avant de se reprendre, reconnaissant la démarche de l'objet de ses pensées.

Clint avait enfilé l'un de ses pantalons d'uniforme avec plusieurs armes attachées un peu partout et un simple T-shirt blanc qui lui allait à la perfection. Loki gronda ses hormones mentalement et eut le regard attiré par la chaîne autour de son cou. Captant le regard de Loki sur le bijou, l'agent sourit et se baissa pour embrasser le front de Loki avant de lui promettre de lui expliquer plus tard. Le dieu ferma les yeux au contact devenu habituel des lèvres de l'humain sur son front. Il fut plus calme et content quand Clint s'assit à même le sol, face à lui et lui prit la main.

De simples gestes répétitifs mais auxquels le dieu s'accrochait plus fermement que quoique se soit d'autre dans sa vie. Bruce arriva à son tour et procéda rapidement non sans expliquer tout ce qu'il faisait et pourquoi. Au plus grand soulagement du trio tout allait bien mal gré quelques douleurs apaisées par la crème de Bruce. Celui-ci rougit tout de même après l'examen pour lui dire d'éviter toute relation sexuel pendant au moins trois semaines pour être certain que tout ce passe pour le mieux sans autres dommages éventuels.

Le prince rit doucement quoique encore difficilement à cause des douleurs à sa gorge et ses lèvres. Une fois plus calme il rétorqua qu'avec son corps atrophié et ses gênes de monstre personne ne voudrait de lui si ce n'était pour le violer et dans ce cas il n'aurait pas vraiment le choix ou le temps de lui donner l'ordonnance du Docteur Banner.

L'annonce déclencha un froid glacial et il s'en voulu aussitôt. Il baissa la tête et se recroquevilla. Clint se tourna vers lui et lui montra son pendentif puis, en douceur, il lui expliqua tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis l'attaque de Doom chez lui. L'histoire fut longue et c'est avec naturel et sans savoir réellement comment que Clint se retrouva assit sur le lit, appuyé contre le mur, Loki entre les bras, son dos contre son torse occuper à l'écouter religieusement.

Frigg observa l'étrange duo avec un sourire rassuré. C'était la première fois qu'il ne se braquait pas à l'évocation des Jotuns, de sa famille et de son peuple. Elle écouta à distance le long voyage de l'espion, en apprenant un peu plus sur ce peuple si secret et renfermé.

Plus l'histoire avançait et plus Loki se sentait bien. Pourtant il redevint bien vite mal à l'aise quand l'humain lui demanda de l'attendre là dans sa forme Jotun. Il obéit tout de même. Revenir à son apparence bleuté le soulagea d'un poids dont il n'était pas même conscient jusque là. Clint revint enfin pour s'agenouiller à ses pieds et lui tendre un coffret en glace qui fondait peu à peu. Loki l'ouvrit, ignorant les gardes courir chercher le Roi. Quand celui-ci arriva il était trop tard.

Dans le lit, Clint avait reprit la position d'un peu plus tôt mais désormais il avait un petit et gracile Jotun aux cheveux noirs endormit entre ses bras. Cela aurait pu suffire cependant, au sommet de sa tête reposait la Couronne du Gardien de Jotunheim. A même titre que l'Epée du Gardien d'Asgard, la Couronne certifiait à son possesseur une légitimité dans tout Yggdrasil. Aucun souverain n'avait d'emprise sur n'importe quel Gardien. Heimdall gardait depuis longtemps le Bifrost et Asgard mais Odin devait se déplacer pour lui poser ses questions et il devait demander précisément ce qu'il voulait sinon il se faisait avoir. Mais plus important, le retour de la Couronne signifiait le renouveau de Jotunheim, le retour de la Cassette de l'Hiver… Odin ne pouvait accepter cela ! Pourtant il ne pouvait rien y faire sans se mettre à dos les autres Gardiens et donc les autres royaumes.

Mais c'était Loki… Régicide, parricide, Langue d'Argent… tous seraient d'accord pour le tuer. Ou du moins retirer son titre de Gardien et donc sceller définitivement la totalité de sa magie. Oui. C'était une bonne idée. Le Roi repartit tranquillement pour se réunir avec le Conseil sous le regard perçant de Barton. L'humain attendit un moment avant de se détendre et fermer les yeux pour se reposer un peu.

 **OOOOOOOOOOO**

Clint et Bruce étaient d'accord sur un point : garder Loki ici était du suicide. Odin se tenait un peu trop tranquille à leur goût ces derniers jours. Ils s'étaient relayés pour soigner le Prince et lui apprendre ce qu'ils avaient appris auprès des Jotuns. L'évocation des enfants du tout nouveau Gardien lui provoqua une nouvelle crise de larme que Barton calma tant bien que mal.

Un matin un Asgardien entra sans préambule dans la cellule de Loki pour voir son état par lui-même, se disant médecin. D'un coup d'œil aux mains calleuses de l'homme et les deux mortels surent qu'il mentait. Avec un petit sourire voulu chaleureux Bruce le fit s'asseoir et commença à lui faire un compte rendu totale de ce qu'il savait avec tous les termes bien spécifiques et scientifiques. Le naturel avec lequel il jouait son rôle ébahis Loki et Clint qui l'observaient discrètement un peu plus loin. L'intrus n'y comprenait rien et se dandinait sur son fauteuil par impatience et inconfort.

Soudain, n'en pouvant plus il se releva.

\- _Très bien tout cela mais je dois voir le prisonnier,_ s'empressa-t-il de dire en s'avançant vers le lit toujours caché par les étagères et le drap.

\- _N'avez-vous pas entendu ? Sa fièvre est extrêmement contagieuse. Heimdall lui-même à faillit l'attraper. Nous ignorons d'où ça vient et cela peut donc mettre votre vie en danger._

 _\- Et vous ? Je suis Asgardien si vous, mortel, survivez alors je dois en être capable !_

 _\- C'est un simple rhume humain que Loki a attrapé et son état est pitoyable._

 _\- Ce monstre à toujours été un faible_ , renifla l'Asgardien avec dédain.

\- _Vos actes et paroles vont à l'encontre de l'éthique médicale. Je doute même que vous sachiez ce que c'est puisque vous ne l'êtes pas._

 _\- Que…_

 _\- Vos mains de guerrier ne me tromperont pas. Maintenant soit vous envoyez un médecin véritable soit vous vous entêtez et je sors Hulk. Il est en manque d'exercice n'étant pas sortit depuis la dernière fois._

Le guerrier blanchit et fit un pas en arrière, regardant l'humain comme s'il était son pire cauchemar… ce qu'il devait être sans aucun doute ! Loki eut un sourire en coin satisfait et retourna s'allonger sur son semblant de lit. Banner indiqua que la santé de Loki sera rétablit entièrement dans quatre jours, dans l'après-midi ou la soirée.

Le Jotun l'avait entendu et tentait de cacher ses tremblements de peur. Une fois repartit la torture reviendrait et bien plus violente qu'avant sans doute. Le guerrier repartit sans demander son reste et les deux humains continuèrent les soins et les histoires sans faire attention à la mine dépressive du petit Jotun.

Le soir venu les deux humains remuèrent dans tous les sens avec de petites plaisanteries, se lançant des objets qui trainaient pour les ranger dans la valise. Le cœur de Loki se serra violemment et il referma les yeux, feignant le sommeil. Les voir partir lui causerait trop de douleur. Le silence revint dans la cellule. Il sentit une épaisse fourrure l'attraper doucement et le soulever sans trop le secouer. Il n'osait pas y croire alors il garda les yeux fermer. Il entendit les pas des patrouilles dans les couloirs empruntés, les murmurent échangés entre Frigg et le docteur, et toujours les pas rapide d'une fuite.

L'air frais de la nuit souffla dans ses cheveux et il se détendit un peu dans les bras puissants de son porteur. Frigg leur demanda d'accélérer et un grognement de Barton qui commentait le poids de sa charge le fit sourire. Une forte odeur de foin le prit au nez et un renâclement familier lui fit ouvrir les yeux en grand.

 _\- Sleipnir_ , murmura Loki.

 _\- Terminé de feindre le sommeil mon prince,_ plaisanta Clint en le laissant se mettre debout face à l'immense étalon.

 _\- Sleipnir. Mon fils…_

 _\- Bonjour maman._

 _\- On n'a pas le temps,_ les hâta la reine. _Montez tous sur lui. Je vais rester ici. Sleipnir, emmène ta maman et ses amis jusqu'à l'accès à Jotunheim puis fais notre balade habituelle et reviens ici. Tu as moins de deux heures. Je dirais que nous nous sommes promenés ensemble ainsi tu n'as pu aider Loki. Une illusion me montrera sur ton dos si jamais quelqu'un te voit. Est-ce clair ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Bien. Partez. Aller ! Partez !_

Sleipnir déboula hors de son box et partit à toute vitesse loin du palais. Il ne connaissait pas les deux humains mais sa grand-mère lui avait parlé d'eux durant leurs balades nocturnes. Ils avaient soignés sa maman. La monture accéléra encore faisant rire sa maman, heureuse d'être avec son fils, de partir à nouveau libre. Il arriva rapidement au passage secret entre Asgard et Jotunheim mais cela lui donnait un peu de temps seul avec Loki. Il écouta religieusement les recommandations multiples de sa mère sans se lasser et profita de sa douce étreinte pour se dire au revoir.

Loki avança vers la crevasse quand l'archer s'approcha du cheval.

- _Il y a une loi importante sur Midgard. Cela s'appelle le droit d'asile. Toute personne qui en fait la demande et n'étant pas un danger imminent pour le pays auquel elle le demande se doit de l'accepter. Les humains l'ont remaniés pour mieux contrôler le nombre de ceux qui viennent mais aucune loi n'interdira ton… ta mère d'y accéder. J'en fais le serment._

 _\- Merci humain._

 _\- Clint. Ou Barton si tu veux. Mais pas humain. Je ne t'appelle pas cheval, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- En effet_ , s'amusa l'étalon.

\- _Bien. Oh j'oubliais ! Tony Stark est un bon ami, très extravagant, excentrique et il adore l'étrange et l'inexplicable. Donc si un jour un cheval à huit patte et/ou un loup géant se pointaient chez lui, il serait plus que ravie de les accueillir._

Sleipnir émit un bruit étrange que Clint interpréta comme un rire. L'étalon le poussa vers le passage et juste avant de partir il décida de dire ce qu'il avait à dire.

 _\- Je suis ravie que maman ait trouvé son compagnon de vie en vous. Vous formez un joli couple !_

Clint regarda l'étalon disparaître à toute vitesse la bouche grande ouverte sous le choque et rouge de gêne. Au moment où il se reprit pour protester Sleipnir avait déjà disparu à l'horizon. Quand le dieu appela l'archer pour lui demander ce qu'avait dit son fils, l'homme rougit violemment et avança d'un bon pas pour rejoindre Jotunheim. Loki, qui partageait l'esprit de son fils quand celui-ci communiquait, ne savait pas comment prendre la réaction de l'humain. Etait-il gêné ? Le détestait-il ? Peut-être ne voulait-il pas de lui ? Après tout il avait eu une femme et des enfants. Peut-être les aimaient-ils encore et cherchait à trouver un moyen de réunir sa famille à nouveau ?

Dans ses pensées le Gardien ne vit pas passer le temps et il sursauta quand il rentra dans Clint qui s'était arrêté devant le trône où siégeait un Jotun. Celui-ci plongea son regard rouge dans le sien et se leva pour s'avancer vers eux. Sans réfléchir Loki s'agrippa à la fourrure de l'archer devant lui et tenta de rapetisser encore si possible. Sa réaction d'enfant amusa beaucoup le roi qui gloussa.

\- _Es-tu mon grand-frère ou mon petit frère, Loki Laufeyson ?_

 _\- Je ne mérite pas ce nom_ , balbutia le susnommé en baissant la tête.

\- _Et pourquoi pas ?_

 _\- J'ai tué le Roi Laufey._

 _\- Croyez-vous que mon époux est mort d'un simple coup ? Il a survécu à bien pire,_ sourit un grand Jotun plus âgé que celui qui siégeait sur le trône. _Je suis Farbauti. Ton père._

 _\- Mon… père ?_

\- _Tous les Jotuns sont hermaphrodites. Cependant certains préfèrent porter les enfants et d'autres préfèrent éviter._

 _\- Alors… je ne suis pas le seul à pouvoir ?_

 _\- Par l'Hiver non,_ s'amusa un vieux conseiller. _Si tu étais le seul nous aurions un sérieux problème n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- En effet,_ sourit légèrement Loki. _Mais dans ce cas pourquoi aussi peu de Jotun ?_

\- _L'Hiver, jeune Gardien. La Cassette ou plutôt le Cœur de Jotunheim nous a été arraché en même temps que vous par Odin. Seul le Cœur de Glace peut redonner vie à la planète, la purger de toute maladie, faire cesser la saison chaude et nous permettre de donner à nouveau la vie._

 _\- Saison chaude ? La blague_ , marmonna Clint faisant rire plusieurs géants des glaces.

Loki observa un Jotun s'approcher de Clint avec méfiance. Sa magie réagit instinctivement en sentant celle du géant approcher de son humain. Ses bras entourèrent la taille de Clint fermement et il fusilla le Jotun du regard, le nez plongé dans les cheveux de l'archer immobile. Ce dernier clignait des yeux d'incompréhension sous les gloussements de plusieurs Jotuns alors que les autres riaient de la réaction de leur nouveau Gardien.

Comprenant enfin son geste Loki se tendit et repoussa l'archer en bredouillant des excuses diverses et variés. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout ! Il n'était pas fleur bleu ! Il n'était pas stupide ! Il n'y a pas d'amour possible entre eux et même si…

\- _Qui s'enticherait d'un stupide et misérable mortel_ , persifla-t-il toujours dans ses pensées sans voir le regard amusé de l'archer s'assombrirent.

\- _Sans doute le même genre de personne qui ferait évader le Dieu qui l'a possédé avec sa magie,_ rétorqua froidement Clint, calmant l'amusement des Jotuns qui le sentait vraiment mal.

\- _Oh vraiment ?! Et pourquoi l'avoir fait alors ? Qu'espérez-vous ? Une fois moi libre et ami avec les Midgardiens je tuerais Doom pour que vous puissiez brûler ces papiers de divorce et vous remettre avec votre femme et vos enfants ?_

 _\- Non mais n'importe quoi ! J'ai signé les papiers, je n'ai plus qu'à les déposés et c'est définitivement terminé !_

 _\- Oui mais vous ne l'avez pas fait ! Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Parce qu'il était bien plus important de trouver une solution pour vous revoir !_

 _\- Me revoir ?! A quoi bon ! Vous ne m'aimez pas ! Vous aimez mon frère ! Je ne suis que le frère de Thor et…_

 _\- Thor n'est pas ton frère_ , lâcha simplement Clint, faisant taire Loki. _Il ne l'a jamais été. Un frère protège sa fratrie. Un grand frère veille sur les plus jeunes. Même mon jeune fils sait ce qu'est être un grand frère. Thor ne l'a jamais réellement été pour toi, ou si peu. Odin n'a jamais été ton père. Il a été ton tuteur. Ton père à toujours été Farbauti et ta mère Laufey._

 _\- Alors… pourquoi Odin ne m'appelle-t-il pas Farbautison ?_

 _\- Odin n'a jamais su qui je suis. De plus il a toujours vu Laufey sur le champ de bataille comme Roi. Pour lui il était inconcevable qu'un tel guerrier et roi « s'abaisse » à porter un enfant. Quel idiot_ , siffla Farbauti entre ses dents. _Toujours est-il que le peuple à finalement garder cette appellation. Laufey étant roi de sang et moi simple régent il était donc facile d'employé le nom de mon époux._

 _\- Cela ne vous dérange pas ?_

\- _Pourquoi ça le devrait ? Je sais qui sont mes enfants, je n'ai nul besoin d'un nom pour les ressentir et les voir. Mes enfants sont miens autant que ceux de Laufey. Le reste m'importe peu._

Loki observa longuement le géant expliquer avec indifférence totale son point de vue. Quoi qu'ils soient, qui qu'ils soient, peu importait ce qu'ils ont fait ou feront à l'avenir, ses enfants étaient ses enfants et jamais il ne reviendrait là-dessus. Le Prince comprit le message sous entendu et il couru se blottir dans les bras de son père pour fondre en larme. Tout le monde resta silencieux et immobile, regardant le Roi Régent soulever son enfant qui criait son chagrin, l'emportant dans ses appartements. Clint reconnu Byleist et Helblindi quand ils suivirent leur père, les portes se fermant derrière eux.

L'archer se sentait mal. Il y avait trop de non dit entre lui et Loki. De plus ses changements de sentiments envers sa femme étaient rapides. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Il n'aimait plus Laura, se l'avouer fut difficile et douloureux mais il ne pensait plus à elle comme avant. Sans le voir il avait doucement cessé de l'aimer. Elle l'avait vu, cela ne faisait aucun doutes et Natasha devait l'avoir vu aussi ce qui expliquait le nombre de conversations entre filles qui n'avait cessé de grimper.

Le Jotun de tout à l'heure l'approcha à nouveau et lui mit son enveloppe de givre. Il s'assit à ses côtés en silence et le laissa penser.

Le temps passa lentement pour Clint qui ne sortait pas de son silence pensif. Bruce échangea un maximum avec les Jotuns guérisseurs et ils l'aidèrent comme ils le pouvaient pour sa symbiose avec Hulk. Cependant tous étaient d'accord pour dire qu'il n'y parviendrait parfaitement qu'en trouvant et s'unissant à sa moitié. Si Bruce rougit ce jour-là c'était autant de gêne et de pudeur que parce que l'image d'un grand Asgardien à la peau sombre et aux yeux d'ors lui vint en tête. Cela n'empêcha en rien les rires moqueurs des Jotuns.

Loki ne cessait d'apprendre et il s'acceptait un peu plus à chaque instant. Une fois ses pouvoirs de Jotun pleinement maîtrisé, ce qui ne prit que quelques heures, il décida de rendre le Cœur de Jotunheim à sa planète. Sous les regards écarquillés de tous il fit apparaître la relique d'un mouvement de la main. Ils acclamèrent tous le Gardien avec joie tout en le pressant de remettre l'objet à sa place. Loki n'en fit rien. Il décida plutôt d'user de sa magie pour se rendre au cœur de la planète et d'y placer la Cassette de l'Hiver. Il plaça de nombreux sortilèges tout autour, tous plus complexes les uns que les autres, pour le protéger. Une fois fait, il disparu pour réapparaitre dehors.

A genoux, les mains dans la neige et les yeux clos Loki se concentra sur la relique et la réveilla avec douceur. L'air trembla. Le temps d'un instant les flocons se figèrent dans l'air avec qu'un grand vent glacial balaye la surface de la planète glacée. Les nuages noirs blanchirent de plus en plus jusqu'à être aussi étincelants que les immenses flocons qui tombaient en tempête. Loki sentit la glace se former rapidement tout autour de la Cassette pour la protéger. Elle était maintenant enfermer au centre d'une boule de glace de plusieurs kilomètres de diamètres, le tout ensorcelé par Loki pour éloigner les éventuels curieux.

Il frissonna sous le vent qui soulevait la neige, obstruant à peine sa vue adaptée à ce genre de climat. La « chaleur » permanente disparue pour faire place à un froid apaisant et bienvenu. Il devait rentrer au palais pour que la Cassette exauce son souhait. Jotunheim allait reprendre sa fierté et sa beauté glacée d'antan.

Quand il entra dans la salle du trône il vit tous les Jotuns festoyer joyeusement alors que Clint et Bruce grelottaient sérieusement de froid. Il entendit l'archer ricaner entre quelques claquements de dents car cette fois-ci Hulk ne le protégeait pas et il sentait le froid autant que lui ! Le même Jotun que d'habitude les approcha et il posa sa main sur Bruce qui fut couvert d'un givre dense et bien plus protecteur que ceux mis jusqu'alors, le froid étant plus intense. Le géant tendit la main vers Clint quand quelqu'un le repoussa violemment. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir Loki lui gronder dessus, aussi il haussa les épaules.

 _\- Je ne faisais que le protéger du froid pendant que vous l'évitiez Gardien._

Loki accusa le coup et se sentit soudainement mal. Il était vrai qu'il avait évité Clint autant que possible, sachant que celui-ci pensait à cette _Laura_. Il ne dit rien mais prit la main de l'archer et déposa un doux baiser dans la paume glacée. Rapidement la sensation de froid quitta Clint alors que le givre l'enveloppait peu à peu.

Loki souleva l'archer dans ses bras et le tira jusqu'à ses appartements, ignorant les regards curieux et amusés de son peuple et de Bruce. Une fois dans sa chambre il déposa Clint, qui se débattait, au milieu des fourrures qui couvraient son lit.

\- _J_ _e peux savoir ce qu'il t'a prit_ , demanda l'archer avec agacement.

\- _J'ai réfléchis._

 _\- Grand bien t'en fasse ! Puis-je partir ?_

 _\- Agent Clint Barton, me permettez-vous de vous courtiser dans l'objectif de faire un jour de vous mon compagnon ?_

 _\- …_

 _\- …_

 _\- …_

 _\- …_

 _\- Quoi_ , murmura Clint enfin de retour de ses pensées.

\- _Laissez tomber_ , soupira Loki en se levant pour tourner le dos à Clint. _C'était stupide. J'ignore ce qu'il m'a prit._

 _\- Aucune idée_ , sourit Clint en se levant.

Il regarda le petit Jotun rester face à un mur vide, la main sur sa commode de glace. Il attendait son départ. Il s'avança jusqu'au Jotun dont il voyait le corps se tendre un peu plus à chaque pas les rapprochant. Clint leva la main et la posa sur une épaule bleutée et colla son torse contre le dos nu du Jotun, ayant prit l'habitude de se vêtir d'un simple pagne comme tout ceux de son peuple.

La main glissa le long du bras jusqu'au poignet qu'il attrapa avant de refermer sa prise autour de sa taille. Sa seconde main entrelaça leurs doigts et rejoignit les autres sur le ventre du Jotun aux yeux clos. La chaleur du corps de Clint le faisait frissonner de bien être. Le front de l'archer se décolla du dos glacé pour être remplacé par de douces lèvres légèrement gercées par le froid. Un frisson plus violent parcouru le corps de Jotun qui soupira de plaisir.

 _\- J'ignore la raison pour laquelle tu souhaites me courtiser, de même que j'ignore pourquoi je souhaite faire de même avec toi_ , murmura doucement Clint, les yeux clos. _Pourtant je ne veux pas de cela._

 _\- Barton…_

 _\- Clint, Loki. J'estime que le Jotun auquel je confis mon cœur et mon amour doit m'appeler par mon prénom._

 _\- Tu…_

 _\- N'attendons pas Loki. Je te connais tout comme tu me connais. Nous savons les histoires de l'autre. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à apprendre à vivre ensemble._

 _\- Laura est…_

 _\- Officiellement mon ex-femme depuis quelques jours. Durant ton entrainement je me suis rendu sur Terre pour déposer les papiers et je lui ai parlé de toi. Elle est ravie pour moi et elle m'a parlé de son attachement pour Natasha. Nous n'avons que trop attendu pour nous séparer. On en a conscience tout deux._

 _\- Mais je…_

 _\- Loki ! Accepte. Il est temps que tu saches ce que c'est d'être aimé._

Clint tourna le dieu face à lui pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Il caressa doucement la joue du Jotun qui se pencha pour appuyer le contact. Les doigts glissèrent dans les cheveux noirs et d'une légère pression des doigts sur la nuque, Clint rapprocha le dieu pour goûter ses lèvres. Le baiser était doux et le cœur de Loki s'emballa. Enfin il était aimé, enfin il aimait. Heureux il appuya son front sur celui de son amour, ferma les yeux pour profiter des sensations qu'il ressentait. Son premier sourire rayonnant de bonheur sans mensonge se dessina sur ses lèvres. Quand il rouvrit les yeux se fut pour rencontrer deux orbes du même bleu que les glaciers de Jotunheim. Un regard qui le dévorait des yeux avec pudeur et tendresse. Un regard empli d'amour. Sans savoir d'où il venait Loki se laissa rire de joie, passant ses bras autour du cou de Clint qui l'enlaça avec plaisir.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, les deux amoureux étaient sagement blottis l'un contre l'autre sous les épaisses fourrures du lit princier. Contemplant le visage endormi de sa moitié, Loki sourit à nouveau. Il avait réussi.

Lui, Loki Odinson né Laufeyson, Dieu du Mensonge, de la Malice, du Feu, du Chaos et de la Destruction, père de Sleipnir, Jörmungandr, Hela et Fenrir, avait quelqu'un qui l'aimait autant qu'il l'aimait. Cela rendait Loki heureux, tout simplement.

* * *

 **Et un OS de plus !**

 **Vous en pensez quoi ? Dites-moi tout, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience !**

 **A la prochaine !**

 **Myshun ^-^**


End file.
